Rien à perdre
by mariel90
Summary: Nouvelle traduction! Hermione revient à Poudlard apres etre partie étudier a Drumstrang. Venez voir ce qu'il se passe. One-shot


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Le titre original est _Nothing to lose _et a été écrite par _lilmisblack _. Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette traduction. C'est juste pour mon plaisir et le votre j'espère.

Rien à perdre

Heureusement la chanson était terminée et je lâchais doucement Ron, mes mains descendant sur son torse comme il se reculait en me disant qu'il allait boire un verre. Il se dirigea dans la foule et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bar. Mes yeux, toutefois, recherchaient le coin d'ombre et son occupant.

Je l'ai senti plus que je ne l'ai vu, au moment même ou il entra dans la pièce, imposant comme toujours, sa robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, ses yeux scrutant la foule et comme une lâche, j'avais détourné le regard.

Sachant combien il détestait ce genre de réunion, un sourire triste se forma sur mes lèvres au souvenir de la façon dont il essayait toujours d'éviter les rassemblements. Comment pourrait-il ne pas assister à cette fête ? C'est le troisième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemord, tout le monde devait être là.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu et pourtant je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite chaque fois que mes yeux cherchaient le coin d'ombre, me demandant si lui aussi me cherchait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait un tel effet sur moi, même âpres une si longue période, mais la réaction de mon corps ne me laissait aucun doute.

Je savais que Ron était entrain de me parler et je forçais mon corps à se tourner vers lui en souriant et en hochant la tète comme si' j'avais été a l'écoute tout le temps, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que mon vieil ami me disait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, d'autres amis se joignirent à la conversation et quelqu'un me pris la main. Je sentis mon cœur sauter un battement mais lorsque je me retournais, ce fut seulement pour découvrir Harry me regardant avec un grand sourire. Sans me demander la permission, il m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Apres avoir trouvé un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de monde, j'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou, sentant ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, au rythme de la musique lente.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda t il âpres quelques minutes.

« Bien sur » fut tout ce que je pu répondre en lui souriant mais sans oser le regarder. Des images des jours et des nuits que j'avais passés avec Severus remplissaient mon esprit et je faisais tout pour empêcher mes larmes de se déverser. Je mettais interdit d'y penser et j'arrivais en général à me maitriser mais pas maintenant, pas avec lui dans la même pièce.

« Tu semble un peu distraite » murmura Harry à mon oreille et au lieu de répondre, je le serrais dans mes bras, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Il me connaissait si bien. Il pouvait toujours dire lorsque quelque chose me dérangeait et je l'aimai pour ça. Bientôt, la chanson fut terminée, mais il me tenait toujours à proximité, clairement inquiet.

« Tu veux rentrer a la maison ? » demanda t il en cherchant les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer mon expression.

« Non, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda t il toujours préoccupé. Cette fois je lui donnais un sourire vrai.

« Non, retourne a ta copine, je pense qu'elle devient jalouse » le taquinais-je

« Très bien. Si tu souhaites partir ou simplement parler, fais le moi savoir ok ? »

« Je le ferais » lui répondis- je , en le regardant partir.

J'avais besoin d'être seule, besoin de tirer au clair mes pensées et mes sentiments. En espérant qu'aucun de mes amis ne le remarqueraient, je me dirigeais lentement hors de la salle, dans le jardin a l'arrière.

« Ho, je suis désolée » murmurais-je en remarquant que quelqu'un était déjà là. « Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici ».

« Vous devriez savoir que je déteste la foule » déclara la personne et je senti mes jambes se dérober sous moi, en reconnaissant la voix.

« Severus » murmurais-je d'une voix a peine audible. Il l'entendit tout de même et fit quelques pas vers moi.

« Ca faisait longtemps »

« Oui » fut tout ce que je pu répondre. Il était exactement pareil que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, cette nuit là, dans mon appartement. Tous mes souvenirs revinrent d'un coup, lui debout prés de la porte, me disant que c'était fini, que nous nous étions trompés en pensant que ça pouvait durer et que je devais accepter l'offre que j'avais reçue la semaine précédente pour mon apprentissage avec le professeur de Charme de Durmstrang.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour » dit il, me ramenant a la réalité. Mes yeux commençaient à piquer, mais je refusais de lui laisser voir. Je serais forte, je savais que je pouvais le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache a quel point il m'avait blessée.

« Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours » dis je, fier de m'apercevoir que ma voix n'avait pas tremblé.

« Avez-vous terminé votre apprentissage ? »

« Oui »

« Prévoyez-vous de rester ? » demanda t il en prenant un pas de plus, de sorte que son visage était à nouveau dans l'ombre.

« J'ai postulé pour un emploi au ministère, s'il m'accepte je reste ».

« Et comment allez vous ? »

« Formidable, tout va bien » mentis je. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je lui dire combien il m'avait manqué, lui dire que je ne l'avais pas oublié, que je n'avais même pas essayé ? « Et vous ? » demandai-je faiblement.

« Comme d'habitude » répondit-il simplement « Je vous ai vu danser avec le bulgare là-dedans » dit-il encore après quelques instants.

« Viktor ? » il hocha la tête. « Oui, il a insisté pour que je danse avec lui. Il va rester ici, avec moi pendant quelques mois » dis je sachant très bien comment ça sonnait. Je voulais qu'il croit que j'étais avec Viktor, voulais lui faire croire que j'avais évolué, que je n'avais pas besoin de lui dans ma vie pour être heureuse. Et surtout, je voulais voir l'expression sur son visage, je voulais être certaine qu'il s'en fichait vraiment, peu importe combien ça faisait mal. Je vis quelque chose, mais il était difficile d'être certaine dans l'obscurité. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

« Je vois, hé bien je suis content pour vous. »

« Vous l'êtes ? » demandais je, ne sachant pas quoi dire

« Bien sur. Il est bon de savoir que vous allez bien. »

« Je vais bien » répétai-je, essayant de me convaincre que c'étais la vérité.

Combien j'aurai voulu le toucher à nouveau, sentir ses bras forts autour de moi, me tenant prés de lui. Je souhaitais pouvoir à nouveau passer des heures au coin du feu, discutant de potions, charmes, politique, de tout et n'importe quoi, comme nous le faisions.

J'avais été a ses cotés nuits et jours, le nourrissant après la guerre. J'avais aidé d'autres patients bien sur mais la plupart de mon temps, je le passais avec lui. Au début, c'est parce que je me sentais coupable, coupable de la façon dont je l'avais traité, en pensant qu'il était un traite alors qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour nous aider. Ensuite, j'étais restée parce que je me sentais bien a ses cotés. Dés qu'il reprit connaissance, il essaya de me chasser.

Je pourrais dire que dans un certain sens je l'amusais en ne me laissant pas intimider par ses propos. Je l'avais emmené a l'extérieur des qu'il fut capable de marcher, pour des promenades qu'il détestait, ne cessant jamais de se plaindre parce que le soleil lui donnait mal aux yeux ou parce que les autres patients n'étaient que des idiots, parlant trop haut. J'essayé de rendre son séjour plus facile pour lui en lui offrant des conversations intelligentes et peu à peu, nous étions devenus proches.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui avait changé la situation, passant du simple respect à autre chose, mais c'était arrivé. Et comme une folle, je suis tombée profondément amoureuse de lui. J'aurais du savoir que ça ne pouvait pas se finir bien.

Nous avons été ensemble pendant quelques mois, sortant même en public. Harry et Ron commençaient enfin à accepter notre relation.

Quand je reçu la lettre de Drumstrang j'étais heureuse mais je savais que la distance poserait problème. Je dis à Severus que j'ai reçu la lettre et lui dit qu'il mettait offert de me déplacer en Bulgarie. Au début il parut choqué mais ensuite il m'avait félicitée en me disant que je méritais cette opportunité.

Les choses avaient alors commencé à changer entre nous. J'étais occupée à tout organiser pour mon voyage, j'avais même demandé au ministère un portauloin international pour que nous puissions nous voir de temps en temps. Déjà à ce moment là, il agissait différemment. Il ne m'évitait pas, enfin pas vraiment, mais il semblait plus lointain à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Puis, une nuit, deux jours avant mon départ, il m'avait rejeté. Au fond, je pensais savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Il voulait que je sois libre de prendre mes propres décisions. Il ne voulait pas devenir une charge, alors il avait pris la décision pour nous deux.

Bien sur, il ne me donna pas ses raisons. Il m'avait juste dit, que c'était fini, puis il était parti. Je me sentais idiote d'avoir fait des plans pour le futur alors qu'en vérité il ne voulait pas de moi. J'avais toujours fait attention aux personnes que je rencontrais, ne laissant personne m'atteindre. Et cette fois, alors que j'avais laissés mes sentiments parlé, il m'avait brisé le cœur.

« He bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir » me dit-il, me regardant toujours.

« Le plaisir est partagé » me forçais je à dire, espérant qu'il ne décèlerait pas le mensonge.

« Prenez soin de vous » dit il souriant légèrement pour la première fois ce soir. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à répondre.

Clouée sur place, je le vis faire demi-tour, me tournant le dos alors qu'il marchait vers le bout du jardin afin de pouvoir transplaner.

J'avais le choix, je pouvais rester où j'étais et le laisser partir et enfin passer a autre chose ou je pouvais courir après lui. Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour cela. Ouvrir mon cœur, laisser voir mes sentiments mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Pas encore, pas sans combattre. Je devais lui dire la vérité même s'il me prenait pour une folle. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, alors je me mis à courir.

« Je ne suis pas » criai-je presque le voyant se stopper avant de transplaner ? Je vis ses épaules chuter et lentement, il se retourna. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas quoi ? » demanda t il a voix basse.

« Je ne vais pas bien » dis-je ma voix légèrement brisée. « Tu m'a marqué ». Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je levai la main pour l'arrêter. « Je ne veux pas changer, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas encore. »

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater, attendant sa décision. Ses yeux scrutaient les miens, son expression était illisible alors qu'il me regardait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, sachant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout allait changer. S'il ne voulait toujours pas de moi, alors tout était fini. Je me forcerais à aller de l'avant et faire de mon mieux pour être heureuse sans lui.

Mais il a bougé, un seul pas plus proche de moi et ravit mes lèvres. J'étais tellement sur qu'il me dirait de partir, qu'il était déjà passé a autre chose et que je devrais faire la même chose. Mais il ne dit rien, il m'embrassa simplement. Je sentais les larmes tomber et je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision.


End file.
